I'm dead your dead togeter we live
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: One of the Lab rats is dead and with the help of someone else dead they both live again! (It's one of the boys dead.)
1. I am dead,

I'm dead your dead together we live

Part 1

? pov

I didn't mean to die it was an acedent truely I tried to save him and I did I died so my brother could live I feel cold and alone I'm in the clouds with the big guy no one pays attion cuz no one ever see's me I hide in the shadows in a cave in heven most come by and I hide cuz I am afraid I haven't seen anyone since I died I want to go back I miss my family my friends but how I am dead when your dead you can't go back I'm just glad that I saven my brother I don't want him to go threw what I am but I'm glad he get's to live his life but I'm sad it's without me and my sister we were gonna race today and do fun stuff but it was all ruined because of one idiot with a gun. I Chase Davenport am dead and dead is me.

sorry it's so short but it's all I got hope you like it


	2. Who's the girl?

I'm dead your dead together we live

Part 2

? pov

Hello there! incase your wondering I am a girl. well this mourning was diffrent I did my walk a useual but on a new path it was dark and cold it looked like my normal path but diffrent from the other day the cave I ushaly played in had a new shadow it looked like a boy I walked up to the entrance "Hello?" I asked in a soft slow voice then the shadow went away as quick as it could this cave could go on forever so I ran threw my wings started to glow like it did when something was about to happen I saw an outline of a boy about my age 15 my hight 5foot 7 1/2 I could see him clear now he has brown hair he looked back I saw a pair of brown eyes witch mesmerised me I triped and screamed out in pain he stopped runing and turned around then slowly walks over to me I held on to my anckle "Are you ok?" he asked his voice was slow and soft "Ya I think so." I say "Here let me see." he says takeing my ancle "Wow you banged it up pritty bad." he said not looking up at me "What's your name?" I ask he finaly looks up his eyes gleamed in the light of my wings "I'm Chase Davenport." he says I take a deep breth "I'm Christina Jackson." I say

Ok now you know who the one who helps him is soon comeing part 3 (Mabie not so soon.)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm dead your dead together we live

Part 3

Chase POV

I looked her in the eyes "When did you die?" she asked. I felt a lump form in my throat. "December 6th 2012." I said "I died November 29th 2012." She said "How old were you?" I asked. She had a tear fall "15." she said "I'm so sorry." I said "I was 15 also." I then said it was only December 20th 2012... I think. I'm sure that time is slower than on earth than up here. "I just... I Didn't get to say goodbye to my friends." She said. I felt bad for her. She seamed so nice even tough I met her about 12 minutes ago. She has long brown hair that goes to her waist. Then she had the strangest eyes. One was brown but the other was Blue. "I like your eyes." I said. "Thanks." She said as she brushed some hair behind her ear. "How did you die?" She asked. I felt the lump form again "I was shot." I said. sHe nodded. "What happened to you?" I asked. "Ummm... Who shot you?" SHe asked not answering the question. I sighed "I don't know. He wore a mask." I said. She nodded. She seamed to have a faint glow around her. then again most of the people I saw walk by had a glow but her's was less of a glow. "You're not completely dead are you?" I asked. She looked up at me "I'm dead." She said "I'm just on life support still for some crazy reason. They're hoping it can save me. But I'm gone." She said looking to her wrist. I was gonna ask something but I kept my mouth shut knowing if I asked anything she wasn't going to answer. "My mother told me once she would see me. Now I guess she can. If I find her." She said "What?" I asked "My mom died when I was 6. I'm trying to find her. I've had no luck though." She said "I'm sorry." I said as she drew pictures in the dust on the floor "I wish I could find her. I miss her a lot." She said as she drew a picture of a dog. It was a beagle "Who's that?" I asked. "It was my dog Buddy." She said as she drew the dog. It was kinda fat but looked like a real beagle. "You're a good artist." I said "I'm not that good." She said. "Ya you are. I can barely draw a stick figure without making a mistake." I said. She chuckled a bit "My dad didn't like the idea of me being an artist." She said. "Why?" I asked "He hated anything I did. He hated me period." She said. I nodded. I could tell she wanted the subject dropped. She made circles in the dirt then she made a few squares. I watched her hand move. It was slow but fast. If tha makes any sence. "I miss earth." She said sadly. I agree. I miss Earth. I miss my family. I miss my friends and for some reason I miss Principal Perry. I nearly shuddered at the thought. I felt a cold brese pass by. I shook a bit and Christina did also. "What was that?" She asked "I don't know." I said as she rubbed her arms up and down to stay warm. I did also but it didn't help. "Let's gert out of here." She said standing up and dusting herself off "W-What?" I asked "We have to go. It's not safe here." She said holding out her hand to help me up. I'm wondering if I sould take her hand or not.

Hope you like it after the wait!


End file.
